Silent Sirens
by obsessed53
Summary: To gain her voice she must steal the voices of her sisters during tragedy. When she gains her voice, the siren is unleashed.
1. Chapter 1

I am mute. But do I let that stop me? Absolutely not. If people don't like it then they can sit in a corner and cry about it. I think I am the absolute worst person to have been born mute, because since I can't blow off steam by yelling and screaming I use my most useful tool- my fist. After a while even Abe can't save you from expulsion. So instead we made an agreement if I get into more than 5 fights per school year he was going to take away my piano and my guitar. I agreed knowing daddy dearest wouldn't deprive me of anything.

Speaking of dad I guess I should introduce myself. I am Rosemarie Mazur.

My mother died giving birth to me. I've only seen her in this one picture that dad gave me its inside a silver heart shape locket. she loked like a godess and she was practically glowing with her red hair and bright white smile. I kept my locket on my neck at all times, there wasnt one second where I was parted from locket. As soon as I was old enough I had to make a decision on whether or not I wanted to become a guardian. It was either run dad's buisness with pavel always by my side or become a guardian with a guardian. Yup, you heard right. No matter what I did I was going to be shadowed by my brother 24/7.

Pavel is like my voice. He learned sign language before dad did and has been the only sense that I dont have. Dad eventually just got me a board until he learned sign language. Pavel is 20 years old- three years older than me- and doesnt talk unless it's for me. I- like most younger siblings- look up to Pavel. Yeah he's on the quiet side, but MY big brother is a total badass and has trained me to be a guardian since the day he started learning. He can beat me in any fight. But he is the only one that ever has. And with my molnija's nobody mess' with me. But people are so stupid. Always wanting to see them like its some kind of trophy. Its not.

I guess this is going to make going to a new school that much more annoying. Especially when Pavel isnt there. But I know dad will probably find a way for Pavel to watch over me. Make sure I dont cause any trouble but they both know its impossible. I guess we'll have to see.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Anything Rose **__**writes**__** is going to be italic and teenage IM. But when she signing it will just be in italic.**_

"I'm not gonna have to kill anybody today right?" he said looking over my outfit. Today was my first day at St. Vladimir academy and I had my oversized black knit top with a red heart in the middle, White H&M low rise skinny jeans, red platform heals, and my white Cole Haan Linley barrel bag. I shook my head and smiled. "Well, do you want a ride to school?" I smiled at his over protectiveness.

_'No, I have my stake and I missed my run so I'll walk'_ I signed

"Okay then be careful and have a good day" I nodded then grabbed my board and expo markers and left.

After a half hour walk I finally arrived at the academy even though I know dad had Pavel trail me. I didn't mind. But instead of walking beside me like a normal older brother would, he wants 'act like a guardian' as he put it. I pressed the buzzer that was on the left side of the gate.

**Please state your full name for identification. **

A women's voice came over the intercom, I rolled my eyes and waved Pavel over, knowing that he's never far away. I pointed to the little intercom when he reached.

_'You have to tell them who I am' _I signed. He nodded and pushed the button.

"Rosemarie Mazur" The gate made a clicking sound then opened there, were two guardians stationed at the entrance- a women with a short brown hair that barely touched her shoulders and a man standing next to her- they smiled at us.

"You must be the new student" I nodded and watched as she pushed a large black button and the gate closed. "Headmistress Kirova is waiting for you at the office but this gentleman has to sign in-" Pavel cut her off.

"No I'm not staying I was just dropping her off"

"Oh." she opened the gate back up. Pavel put his arm around my shoulder in a half hug.

"See you later Rose, have a good day" I waved

_'Tell dad I said I love him'_ I signed and watched him until the gate closed. I was about to walk off but the guardian lady- whose name I'll have to learn- stopped me.

"Rosemarie?" I turned to face her. A- never mind" she shot me a smile. I kept walking to my new doom of a school.

I went into the first building hoping it was the one with the headmistress in it. I was right. The first door on the right had a gold plaque that said headmistress Kirova on it. I knocked and walked in when I heard 'come in'. I sat a leather chair and studied the office. It had an old-meets-modern feel to it.

I took out my board and marker and started to write but she interrupted me.

"Your father called me and told me about your" She paused looking for the right word, so she settled for: "... well, I know how to sign" relief flooded through me thank god I don't have to write everything.

So that's how the meeting went she talked and I signed the answer back it lasted roughly 20 minutes before she sent me off with a note, a map, and my schedule.

**3 pov:**

Sitting in the cafeteria the gang- Lissa, Dimitri, Ivan, Mia, Eddie, Mason, Christian- were talking about the new girl that was coming to the academy.

"How is she handicapped" Dimitri finally asked.

"Nobody knows maybe she has an extra arm coming out of her back, has that whole exotic beauty going on." everybody looked at Ivan, and then burst out laughing.

"Your insane you know that-" the rest of Dimitri's sentence was cut off by a freakish scream followed by-

"Dimka!" everybody rubbed their ears in an attempt to stop the ringing.

"And you all thought I was bad" muttered Lissa.

"Hey, Tasha" Dimitri replied with pained expression on his face. Tasha practically choked him from behind then planted herself between him and Lissa.

"So... what are we talking about?" Tasha plastered her friendliest smile on her face, it was fake and everyone knew- hell even Tasha knew they knew

"The hot new girl," Ivan said oblivious to everyone's dislike for Tasha. A jealous look passed in Tasha's eyes.

"I thought she was handicapped" Ivan shrugged

"Doesn't mean she's not incredibly sexy" Then she walked in.

**Rose POV**

I knew I looked sexy in my outfit, but really a whole cafeteria full of eyes on me? There was a long moment of silence as I walked-more like strutted- over to the lunch line. I handed the old yet nice looking lunch lady a note explaining my situation. She flashed me one of those cute old lady smiles as I pointed to the food that I wanted.

I turned around and everyone was still staring. It was time like these, when my attitude flared, that I wish I had a voice. I glared at everyone then went outside and ate my lunch at a cute little table next to a statue of a man that looked so peaceful and since it was 12am human time the moon's light was gleaming against the little pond at his feet.

I sat silently eating my food when I heard somebody walking up behind me. I set my donuts in my tray so they wouldn't get hurt in the process of someone trying to mess with the new girl. Keyword being trying.

"Want some company?" A soft voice asked. I shrugged then nodded my head and she sat next to me, "I'm Lissa" I shook her hand and wrote Rose on my board and nudged it over to her and smiled. "Don't take this the wrong way because I'm not a lesbian but you're super sexy in that outfit. You could sit at any table you want and nobody would mind so...why did you sit out here?" I shrugged.

_'Nobdy offered nd ppl ask 2 many questions therefore I will hav 2 write til my hands bleed' _I wrote. As if on cue she gave me a look that looked like she wanted to ask a question. I bet I know what. _'Go ahead nd ask' _I wrote.

"Well, people were saying the new girl is handicapped, and the fact that your writing on a board and dont have hearing aid... are you mute?" she looked like she already knew the answer as I nodded.

_"Do u by any chance no sign language?' _I smiled at her questioningly. She smiled and nodded.

"I learned it when I was young because I had trouble speaking"

_'Thank god it makes this so much easier'_ I exhaled and she giggled.

"Well now that I'm your translator I'm gonna introduce you to the gang" she stood up and I looped my arms through hers bringing my board and almost forgotten tray with me. Almost forgotten.

When we walked into the cafeteria again and all eyes were on me AGAIN. I gave an angry sigh; Lissa rubbed my arm and guided me over to her table. I sat between her and a girl who black her and electrifying blue eyes.

_' Can you tell everybody to go back to whatever they were doing before I lose whatever piece of my patients I have left' _I signed angrily. She smiled at me sympathetically.

"Rose would like for everyone to stop staring at her" of course she would put it the nice way.

_"Sorry Lissa but if you are gonna be my translator your going to have to say it exactly the way that I do' _I stared at her expectantly. She huffed.

"Fine. Rose said: everybody to go back to whatever they were doing before I lose whatever piece of my patients I have left" then she blushed and sat down. I don t know why she blushed at least I didn't curse.

Some people went back to what they were doing but some idiot from across the room decided to test just how thin my patience was.

"Oh yeah? And why should we take orders from someone who can't even talk for themselves?" he retorted. I smiled evilly to myself. I motioned for him to come over with my finger. He shot me what he probably thought was a panty- dropping smile.

_"Lissa, I'll be back' _she nodded, I grabbed my board and markers looked over at the boy then walked toward the door with him walking behind me. He was gonna find out exactly why he should've stayed seated.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Rose was done Jesse was half kneeling.

"I'm so... sorry Rose... for questioning you" he forced out through gritted teeth. Rose pulled out a tissue from her purse, wiped the blood off his busted lip and kissed his cheek.

_'See we can be great friends. You're sitting with us right?' _she showed him the board and he nodded.

_'Dont forget to apologize to Lissa for anything you've done to her'_ she extended her hand and helped him up and they walked into the cafeteria together. Jesse sat in between Rose and Tasha.

Rose looked at him expectantly.

"Everyone, I'm sorry for every ignorant thing I have done to you, Especially you Lissa" Christian pulled her in closer and glared at Jesse. Rose shot a curious look at them.

Lissa's soft voice spoke first. "Rose, what did you do to him?" The sincerity in Jesse's voice was clear to everyone.

_'Sorry Lissa I don't hurt and tell, but you guys have to accept his apology' _Rose signed in response with a devious smirk on her face.

"Well, Jesse I for one except your apology" Lissa said, everyone else just ignored him and went back to their own conversations.

—-—-

"Oh high and mighty Rose, what made you come here?" Ivan came up behind her and threw an arm over her shoulder. Rose glanced at the hand but otherwise left it there.

_'This is my next block class' _Ivan took a while to read the one sentence

"Not to the class, the academy. Why did you come to the academy?" Ivan obviously didn't get that Rose was playing dumb.

_'cuz i waz expeld from my othr skoolz' _Ivan looked confused.

"Why?"

_'nosy much?' _Ivan laughed

"Nah, I just want to get to know the new girl" Rose rolled her eyes

_'In othr words u need an excuse 2 keep ur arm there a little longer' _Ivan just laughed some more.

"No my excuse to do that would be to guide you back to your dorm" He smiled a pretty boy's smirk.

_'I bet u used that 1 b4. nd I dont liv on the skool grounds i hav my own house for that'_

"Why don't you stay in the dorms here" Rose rolled her eyes.

_'cuz I got expelled for a reason'_

"Okay... next question. Will you go out with me?"

_'Nope' _They stopped outside the classroom.

"Why not?" he mustered up his best puppy dog face, Rose just rolled her eyes.

_'1) My dad will kill u._

_2) Pavel will kill u._

_3) u jus met me_

_4)not interested'_

Rose handed him the board and watched his emotions display on his face: uncaring, confused, and finally, rejected.

"Come on Rosie you know you can't resist th-" Ivan was in the middle of showing her his wash-board abs when Dimitri walked by and pulled him into the class. Rose let out a silent chuckle. _boys will be boys._ She walked into the class and sat down in the only empty seat in the class.

"Everyone be seated" a bitter looking teacher walked in wearing the typical guardian uniform. He took attendance. and looked up when he called Rose's name.

"Would you like to introduce yourself Ms...Mazur?" Rose shook her head. "and why not?" Rose rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"Because she's mute" Pavel walked into class, _I knew dad couldn't leave me alone for day. _Rose thought irritated.

"And who may I ask are you?" Stan Alto who came to class pissed, and late after having to change his shirt twice for spilled coffee, stood arms crossed trying so hard to look badass standing next to a tall Pavel who had muscles that could scare Galiath the giant away.

"Rose's shadow" He walked over to Rose and stood behind her chair. Everybody in the class was watching the conversation like it was a ping-pong game. A short ping-pong game.

Stan looked like he wanted to say something but turned around and started the class.

_'Why are you here?' _I signed to Pavel when Stan turned around.

_'Dad wanted me to keep you of trouble'_

_'Of course he did but its a little to late for that'_

_'what did you- nevermind I'll talk to you later' Rose _shrugged and turned around to find half the class staring at them, Rose smiled and wrote:

_'Hi I'm Rose Mazur yes I'm mute would you mind not staring nd turn the fuck around' _Dimitri smiled at her.

Now that, ladies and gentleman, is a panty dropping smile.

To bad Rose had her man-eater smile on hand as well.

—-

Rose put on her red sports bra and black sweat pants, tied her hair up in a messy bun and walked out with a girl she met in guardian theory class- Melody, they hit it off immediately, with Melody being the only other person to know sign language and cause mischief in that class.

_'You going to be my sparing partner?' _Rose asked her.

'_I would if we actually spar. This class is all about getting staying in shape and building stamina' _Rose stared at her like she was crazy. _'Yeah I know right no sparing in a combat class'_ Rose shook her head.

_'So what do we do first?' _Rose asked after she got over the disappointment of not being to kick someones ass.

_'We run' _they walked out to the track, where some of their fellow dhampirs had already started running, and started stretching.

Besides the fact that they started after everyone, Melody and Rose finished first. Melody was surprised because Rose was the only one in that class that could keep up with her. Rose was bored and didn't even break a sweat, she looked around. Pavel was no where in sight.

Rose and melody were heading inside when Rose heard a overdramtic gasp and turned around.

"Rose you have Molnija's?!" It was Sam.

And so it begins, Rose thought


End file.
